Templar Knight Kerek
"I Ssssswear by the Trinity of Worms, I shall Avenge Skorge, I shall avenge Raam, I shall Avenge the Horde and Marcussss Fenixsss shall be destroyed!!" Kerek to his soldiers after his ascension to Templar Knight. Half-Brother to the infamous Skorge, Kerek had joined the Kantus to help in spreading the Doctrine of the RiftWorms throughout the Hollow, going out on hunts to 'sing' rock worms out of their hiding places and singing the Hymms of the Trinity to the chosen children of Sera. After the fall of the great General Raam, Kerek lent his voice to the funeral alongside the other surviving Kantus and even Skorge, who provided a powerful sermon that day to inspire the Horde to avenge his death as well as announcing that one of the Gods had awoken and wished to help the Horde. Skorge was given command of both the religious and military aspects of the Horde and Kerek was enlisted into the Kantus Knights. Serving as the second highest Religious leader of the horde, Kerek fought many battles and often lead 'sweep' teams to clean up after sunken cities and kill all survivors of the destruction the Gods had left in their wake. For a while, it seemed the Locust were back on their destined path to exterminate the humans and take the surface world as a prize....Then Skorge fell to his own demise and Jacinto was sunk. Kerek had barely survived the flooding of the Hollow and was amongst those that would be known as the Loyalists. With the Queen herself taking command of the Military, Kerek was named the replacement for both Raam and Skorge, much to the skepticism of the loyalists. Like Raam before him, Kerek had fought to maintain the loyalty of his soldiers through acts of domination and severe punishment for insubordination, all with the Queen's permission and the blessing of the Gods. However Kerek was not overly cruel, He sought to earn respect and loyalty through acts of equality and kindness to his soldiers, eating what they ate, sleeping where they slept, and generally helping his soldiers. The result? Completely loyal warriors who would throw themselves off cliffs at his orders. Kerek was also known to be able to 'Tame' Feral Locust using similar techniques used to tame humans, Setting Savage Locusts on unsuspecting Stranded communities to weaken defences before moving in for the kill. When the annoyingly persistent Marcus Fenix and his men had proved too annoying, Kerek begged the Queen to let him have revenge for the death of Skorge, only to be denied and promised that "When the time is right my loyal Child, Marcus shall be impaled upon your blade" refering to Kerek's belief that a battle was not over until a human was impaled on his chainsaw spear and presented to his soldiers. For now atleast, Kerek leashed in his desires for Vengence and simply watched over Delta Squad and their progress, putting all the outposts between the humans and Azura on high alert and keeping father and son from meeting again. However, Delta squad proved yet again that they were stubborn and capable, leading to even more Locust resistance and finally, Kerek sending his men to attack and deter Marcus before they could reach Azura. At that time Queen Myrrah ordered Kerek to stand with her at Azura in order to keep him safe as well as make sure that Adam Fenix was kept safe enough to develop the weapon that would kill the Lambent. When Marcus reached Azura and the final battle took place at the top of the tower, Kerek was there with the Queen's guard and all the surviving Locust stationed there fighting alongside the queen for the Horde's survival. Kerek was gunned down from his reaver and fell, narrowly surviving a similar fate as Skorge's but ending up taking a full Lancer clip in the back while he screeched to heal the Queen. Had destiny been kinder to Sera's True Chosen, Kerek would have died a hero and his name would be revered along side Raam and his Half-Brother Skorge.